Джордж Лукас
Джордж Лукас (George Walton Lucas, Jr.; род. 14 мая 1944) — американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер; придумал вселенную «Звёздных войн» и снял о ней 6 фильмов. Биография Фильмография: Режиссер 2005 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 3 — Месть Ситов (Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith) 2002 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 2 — Атака клонов (Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones) 1999 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 1 — Призрачная угроза (Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace) 1977 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 4 — Новая надежда (Star Wars) 1973 *Американское граффити (American Graffiti) *Болд: Создание THX 1138 (Bald: The Making of 'THX 1138') 1971 *Галактика ТНХ-1138 (THX 1138) 1970 *Электронный лабиринт THX 1138 4EB (Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138 4EB) 1968 *Кинематографист (Filmmaker) 1967 *6-18-67 *Каждый жил в городе Претти Хау (Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town) *Император (Emperor) 1966 *1:42:08: Человек и его автомобиль (1:42:08: A Man and His Car) *Фрайхайт (Freiheit) *Херби (Herbie) 1965 *Взгляд на жизнь (Look at Life) Фильмография: Актер 2005 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 3 — Месть Ситхов (Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith) 1994 *Полицейский из Беверли-Хилз 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) 1991 *Капитан Крюк (Hook) *Make It Happen 1985 *Улица Сезам представляет: Иди за той птицей (Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird) 1984 *Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) Фильмография: Сценарист 2008 *Индиана Джонс 4 (Indiana Jones 4) 2005 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 3 — Месть Ситхов (Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith) 2002 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 2 — Атака клонов (Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones) 1999 *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Весенние приключения (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Spring Break Adventure) *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Траншеи, ведущие в ад (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: The Trenches of Hell) *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Adventures in the Secret) *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Маски зла (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Masks of Evil) *Возмездие Тьмы (Dark Redemption) *Звездные войны: Эпизод 1 — Призрачная угроза (Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace) 1995 *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Глаз павлина (Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock’s Eye) *Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Атака ястреба (Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen) 1994 *Убийство на радио (Radioland Murders) 1989 *Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) 1988 *Виллоу (Willow) 1986 *Great Heep 1986 *Капитан Ио (Captain EO) 1985 *Эвоки: Битва за Эндор (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) 1984 *Приключения Эвоков (Ewok Adventure) 1984 *Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) 1983 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 6 — Возвращение Джедая (Star Wars: Episode VI — Return of the Jedi) 1981 *Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) 1980 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 5 — Империя наносит ответный удар (Star Wars: Episode V — The Empire Strikes Back) 1979 *Новое американское граффити (More American Graffiti) 1977 *Звездные войны: Эпизод 4 — Новая надежда (Star Wars) 1973 *Американское граффити (American Graffiti) 1971 *Галактика ТНХ-1138 (THX 1138) 1970 *Электронный лабиринт THX 1138 4EB (Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138 4EB) 1968 *Кинематографист (Filmmaker) 1967 *6-18-67 *Каждый жил в городе Претти Хау (Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town) *Император (Emperor) 1966 *Фрайхайт (Freiheit) *1:42:08: Человек и его автомобиль (1:42:08: A Man and His Car) *Херби (Herbie) 1965 *Взгляд на жизнь (Look at Life) Лукас, Джордж Лукас, Джордж Лукас, Джордж Лукас, Джордж Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Лукас, Джордж Категория:Родившиеся 14 мая Категория:Родившиеся в 1944 году de:George Lucas en:George Lucas es:George Lucas fr:George Lucas it:George Lucas hu:George Lucas nl:George Lucas pl:George Lucas pt:George Lucas